The present invention is related to methods for modifying color data in display systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to methods for modifying color data to reduce the amount or occurrence of conspicuous chromatic artifacts in images displayed using display systems. The present invention is also related to display systems that implement the methods.
Presently, color formats that utilize relatively low bit depths (or color depths) may be employed in display systems (such as display systems of mobile devices) that need to minimize image data sizes. For example, the RGB565 color format is a well-known 16-bit color format that may enable display systems to satisfy image data size requirements. Nevertheless, given that the RGB565 color format uses lower bit depths for each of red-color data and blue-color data than for green-color data, red-color data values and blue-color data values may not desirably match green-color data values as needed. As a result, display systems that implement the RGB565 color format may display images showing noticeable chromatic artifacts such that the image quality of the images may be undesirable.
Other color formats that use different depths for different color data also may cause similar problems of noticeable chromatic artifacts in displayed images.